Steady Eddie
Steady Eddie is the second episode of the twelfth season. Plot Edward is told to take a brass water wheel along the express line to the Waterworks at Great Waterton, but he opts to take the branch line so the people can see him. Although Edward is warned that the line ahead is bumpy, he continues onwards as the school is nearby. He wants the children to see his magnificent waterwheel. But, the ropes dig in to the sharp sides of the waterwheel. After going up Gordon's Hill, the ropes tear in half, and the waterwheel comes loose. It rolls down the hill, on to some flatbeds Gordon was taking to the Smelters. Edward had to chase Gordon, going along every shortcut he knew. Edward saves it just in time and has it chained on so it will not fall off. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Oliver (does not speak) * Emily (does not speak) * Arthur (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Maron * Sodor River Bridge * Great Waterton * The Smelter's * Gordon's Hill * The School * The Lumber Mill Trivia * This was the first episode written by Sharon Miller as head writer. * This episode marks Oliver's first appearance since the seventh season. * Edited stock footage from Edward and the Mail is used. * The water wheel is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * This is the first time Edward is referred to as "Eddie". This is repeated in Charlie and Eddie, and later in Edward the Hero. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery premiered in the UK, meaning the audience would not know about Great Waterton. * In France, this episode is called "Edward and the New Wheel". In Germany, the episode is called "The Reliable Edward". In Italy, this episode is titled "Edward the Rock". * A scrap model of either Donald or Douglas is seen at the Smelter's, City of Truro's tender is also seen. * This episode marks Arthur's last appearance to date. Goofs * When Edward goes onto the bumpy track, his front wheels derail. * Edward should have known better than to go down the bumpy track. * In one shot of Edward on the bumpy track, his whistle is wonky. * Brakevans should have been added to Edward and Gordon's trains. * Edward stops at a red signal right next to the school, but he is seen travelling much further past the school before he stops. * Chains should have been used to tie the water wheel down in the first place. * Edward cannot choose where he wants to go; the signalman sets the points for a planned route. * In the overhead shot of Edward passing the school, Edward's crew is missing. * In the first shot when Gordon arrives at the Smelters, a small black spot suddenly appears on the track opposite him. * The way Edward show off his water wheel is not his true character. * When Edward leaves the Smelter's Yard after the workmen tie the water wheel down, his driver is not CGI. Gallery File:SteadyEddietitlecard.png|Title card File:EdwardandtheMail37.png|Stock footage File:EdwardandtheMail71.png|Stock footage File:SteadyEddie1.png File:SteadyEddie2.png|Emily and Gordon File:SteadyEddie3.png|Emily, Gordon, and Edward File:SteadyEddie4.png File:SteadyEddie5.png File:SteadyEddie6.png File:SteadyEddie7.png File:SteadyEddie8.png File:SteadyEddie9.png File:SteadyEddie10.png File:SteadyEddie11.png File:SteadyEddie12.png File:SteadyEddie13.png File:SteadyEddie15.png File:SteadyEddie16.jpg File:SteadyEddie17.png File:SteadyEddie18.jpg File:SteadyEddie19.jpg File:SteadyEddie20.jpg File:SteadyEddie21.jpg File:SteadyEddie22.jpg File:SteadyEddie23.jpg File:SteadyEddie24.jpg File:SteadyEddie25.jpg File:SteadyEddie26.jpg File:SteadyEddie27.jpg File:SteadyEddie29.jpg File:SteadyEddie30.jpg File:SteadyEddie31.jpg File:SteadyEddie32.png File:SteadyEddie33.png File:SteadyEddie34.png File:SteadyEddie35.png File:SteadyEddie36.png File:SteadyEddie37.png File:SteadyEddie38.png File:SteadyEddie39.png File:SteadyEddie40.png File:SteadyEddie41.png File:SteadyEddie42.png File:SteadyEddie43.png File:SteadyEddie44.png File:SteadyEddie45.png File:SteadyEddie46.png File:SteadyEddie47.png File:SteadyEddie48.png File:SteadyEddie49.png File:SteadyEddie50.png File:SteadyEddie51.png File:SteadyEddie52.png File:SteadyEddie53.png File:SteadyEddie54.png File:SteadyEddie55.png File:SteadyEddie56.png File:SteadyEddie57.png File:SteadyEddie58.png File:SteadyEddie59.png File:SteadyEddie60.png File:SteadyEddie61.png File:SteadyEddie62.png Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes